Seeker
by Simpa007
Summary: A so-called insane teenage girl, Who soon grows up to be a fighter. With a little help from the Doctor, of course.  Rated T for dark scenes from the start
1. Prologue

**Seeker**

**AN: this is a small prologue but hopefully it is interesting.**

**This idea came to me whilst playing **_**America McGee's Alice**_**, hence the character, however; it is completely different to the game so I don't think that I need to put a disclaimer about that. If you feel that I do need one though, please tell me.**

**And as always, tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"_Alice?"_

_The young girl twitched, as she always did when someone mentioned her name._

"_Alice what have you done?"_

_The silver blade fell to the floor with a metallic clang. The thirteen year old shook her head, clearly confused. Her dark hair fell limply in front of her eyes and she looked through her fringe at the woman standing in the doorway. Gently tilting her head to one side, she smiled as she remembered the past ten minutes; the struggle, the madness. All of it. She gave a small laugh before answering the woman's question._

"_I killed her. Killed her, dead." She said, still grinning._

_The blonde woman in the doorway made to move towards the young girl; however, glancing at the blooded body at the teenagers feet and the slightly sadistic look on the teenager's pale face, she changed her mind. Shocked to the core, she was unable to speak and just stared, motionless at the scene before her. By all rights she should be terrified, she should be raising the alarms, running for her life, but she wasn't. For she was fascinated with the young female in front of her._

_It had been said to her on her first day that Alice was a strange one; always going on about voices she heard at night, threatening the other children. She had been locked away in her room after the last attack- a vicious one which left young Jamie Hobbler in hospital for weeks (for she had apparently tried to scratch his eyes out), but Alice never seemed to remember what she had done, she would say that it wasn't her and she had no idea where the blood on her hands had come from._

_The woman- Janna Richards, took a tentative step forward and shifted her gaze over Alice; Her dirty black boots came to just below her knees, stripy cotton tights were covered by a short, black Victorian-looking dress (Which was odd as it was the year 2040). She was plain looking, yes, but it was in her mind where she was anything other than normal. Upon looking at her face, Janna recoiled in fear, for Alice's grey eyes had now flickered up from the body and were now locked onto Janna's face, the younger girl showed no emotion other than what looked like curiosity. She tilted her head to one side and enquired innocently,_

"_Hello. May I help you miss?" The murdering monster was now gone and was replaced with an guiltless thirteen year old girl._

_And it was terrifying._

_Janna shook her head quickly; not daring to motion towards the body for fear that it would remind dear Alice of the deed that she had committed. Instead, Janna ran from the lonely attic bedroom, down the stairs, out of the front door and onto the streets._

_Rain soaked her from head to toe immediately, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away, she would find the priest and he would calm her. Reaching the corner, she turned back to the large grey building. Cautiously, she lifted her gaze to the small, round attic window and met the eyes of Alice, the young girls' head was tilted to the side as she faked virtue, before an evil smirk spread across her features, her pale face was slightly distorted for her hair had once again fallen on her face but Alice made no attempt to push the dark locks aside, she just walked away._

_Her silhouette disappeared into the dark confines of the room._

_As if she was never there._

**If you look on my profile, you will see that I have put yet another fic on hiatus, **_**Times change **_**should return shortly, I am re-writing it fully before putting it up.**


	2. Rain, rain, a bit of mist, and more rain

**Seeker**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Doctor who.**

Amy stepped out of the TARDIS and groaned as her ginger waves were instantly soaked by the grey drizzle that fell from the sky. She glanced around- a cobbled street, lined with stalls and shops. A light mist stopped her from seeing the end of the road, but she doubted it would be much different from where she was standing now. She tried to guess when she was, what year she was in. It had to be the past, she was sure of that, or maybe she wasn't, for the air smelt different, almost thicker and more difficult to breath.

"Ah Pond, everything alright." The Doctor beamed as he pushed her aside so that he could lock the TARDIS door.

"Uh, yeah. Where are we?" She asked as the two began to make their way up the cobbled path.

The Doctor didn't hesitate, "One of my favourite planets, you know why?"

Amy shook her head,

"It's the year 2040 and they still haven't invented automobiles."

Amy snorted lightly and inquired, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing." The time lord smiled and did a three-sixty before pointing to the rain and sucking up a droplet on the end of his finger, "It's all in the rain, Amy."

The red head raised a questioning eyebrow; her friend stopped and looked at her as though she was thick.

"No pollution, earth rain tastes all yucky!" he stuck out his tongue to make his point clear.

"Okay." Amy answered simply, she had gotten used to his absurd behaviour by now.

She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket in an attempt to keep them warm and dry, she definatly should have worn a proper coat, and definatly some trousers.

"Although!" The Doctor's voice glided through the rain, "No, I'm not going to tell you. Look around, what's out of place?"

"What?"

"Look around," he insisted, "Something doesn't fit in with the décor, as it were."

So once again, she glanced around. Trying to take in every detail; creepy dark corners, an old book shop, an abandoned cart, street lamps, a scruffy dog lying under a small wooden porch. Hang on… street lamps. Amy turned on her heels to look at a lamp that was closest to her- it looked a lot like the lamp out of the Narnia film, except for one thing;

"Electricity?" she murmured, she turned back to the Doctor, "The street lamps; they're electric?"

"Now you're getting it!" The Doctor exclaimed, patting her on the back, "Amy?"

She turned to him, "Yes?"

"Welcome to Avandia. Planet of the Avandians, although you probably guessed that. They have created things that are helpful, that are needed. But don't panic, most of the population are human-like. No orange men with three heads." He smiled at her. "That's only on kaplata. Let's go find someone to talk to, aye?"

And with that, he sauntered off.

()()()()()()

"So, why are we here? What trouble is there?"

The Doctor looked offended, "Why do you always think that there is trouble, can't I show you one of my all-time favourite planets?" He spoke whilst avoiding her eyes.

"You've never been here before, have you?" She asked cynically.

"Nope." He answered shortly, popping the 'P' "I did a bit of research and it seemed like a nice place to take you for your first planet, normal people, normal buildings, almost normal air."

Amy nodded before looping his arm through his. "Well, thank you, it's very… nice."

She tried to sound upbeat, she was sure that this place was amazing when the weather was nice but right now it just seemed a tad dull, for she could see nothing of the surrounding views. It was just rain, rain, a bit of mist and more rain. She looked up to see her associate pouting slightly as he mumbled,

"The weather's supposed to be lovely."

She leant her head on his shoulder affectionately, "I'm sure it normally is, but trouble follows you everywhere, why shouldn't bad weather." She stood up straight again, "Come on, you said something about finding one of the locals." And with that, she loosened her arm, held his wrist and dragged him up a small alley way towards what looked like a pub.

Stepping up the steps and walking through the door, Amy soon felt very out of place. All of the people in the small inn fell silent and stared at the new comers- the fiery ginger woman and the man in the tweed jacket and bow-tie.

"Hello!" the Doctor beamed and did an exaggerated wave of his hand.

Every one instantly turned and continued their previous conversations.

"Okay," He continued, "so not the friendliest place in the universe.

Amy inclined her head and smiled nervously before glancing around the room again, it looked like a typical English, country pub; a roaring fire in the corner and a few locals filled up the booths around the outside of the room- a farmer, a few young adults and a blonde woman in a grey suit. On closer inspection, Amy noticed a look of fear on the lady's face. The red-head glanced over her shoulder towards The Doctor, who was talking animatedly with an older looking man (If he was actually a man.) with a white beard and large side burns, Amy made her way towards the bar.

"Excuse me?"

The barman- a man with long dark hair and a scar across his left cheek turned and regarded her with little curiosity. Amy motioned her head towards the woman sat in the corner of the room.

"Who's that woman, she looks upset."

The bartender shrugged and spoke with what sounded to her, a Yorkshire accent, "Can't 'member 'er name. Came into town 'bout a month back, works in the orphanage across town. She don't bite though, go an' say 'ello." He grinned lightly, showing slightly yellowed teeth. Amy nodded and made her way towards the woman.

"Hello." She took in the woman's slightly bedraggled and damp appearance; her honey blonde hair was tied in a tight bun and under her blazer she wore an indigo coloured top. The blonde didn't answer and made no attempt to even look up.

"Hello?" Amy spoke again, a little louder.

This time the blonde glanced up and failed to smile. Amy beckoned to the empty seat nearby,

"Can I sit?"

A nod. Barley visible.

"What's your name?"

"J-Janna." The young blonde stuttered. She was clearly distressed about something.

A second after this particular thought ran through Amy's mind, Janna shuddered as a few tears slid silently down her cheeks and hit the varnished wooden table.

"She killed her. She killed her and then forgot about it." Janna's knuckles went white as she curled her hands into tight fists on the table. Amy began to panic slightly as she asked,

"Who, Janna? Who?"

Janna composed herself and turned her face towards Amy,

"Her name was Charlotte. Dear god, she wanted to be a teacher!"

Amy leant forward, "Who killed her Janna, where?"

But Janna began to cry out again. Amy tried to reason.

"Look, I have this fried, he's called the Doctor. He can help."

"No, I'm sorry miss but that monster is way beyond help. She is completely insane; no doctor can be of any help to her."

"Just tell me who, and where."

The two women jumped as a new voice joined the conversation. Amy looked up and saw the Doctor, standing with a stony expression planted firmly on his face. But Janna still shook her head. The Doctor knelt down beside her.

"Janna, we can help."

There it was, that undeniable voice of his. The voice that could make armies run in fear, or a person spill there darkest secret.

"The orphanage." Janna's resolve broke. "Ask to see Alice, the one in the attic."

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "Show us?"

Panic spread over her face like wild fire,

"No sir! I will not go back there, not back to _her._"

The way that she had said 'her' made the hairs on the back of Amy's neck stand on end. Such fear was held in that one sentence, such disgust. What would they find in the attic? A murdering monster apparently. But it was an orphanage, which meant children, not nutty axe murderers.


	3. Red heads are the best

**Seeker**

**AN: Thank you to Kie 1993 and the anonymous reviewer for their comments on the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The two of them made their way up the slight incline that was the driveway of the orphanage, the rain battered an expensive-looking black carriage which was parked neatly just outside the front door, in front of it stood a creature- a lot like a horse but it was different; with emerald-green eyes it stood, it had no mane and no tail.

The Doctor, of course, walked straight in as if he owned the place, or tried too. He was gently pushed aside as two men carrying a stretcher stepped out, on the stretcher lay a grubby white sheet, you wouldn't have to be a genius to know that a body was underneath it. The doctor nodded solemnly to a large man who followed the other men, who were now loading the stretcher into the back of the black carriage, undertakers? Before once again stepping through the door and disappearing into the dreary, dark corridor. Amy made to follow but stopped when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye, she took a few steps back and glanced up; at a window near the top of the building was a girl, she could only have been in her early teens, her dark hair was loose and some strands had fallen in her face, she was looking in the direction of Amy but seemed to look through her. The red-head waved, slightly uneasy, and may her way forward, feeling eyes on her the whole way.

A floorboard creaked as she stepped through the door and made her way up the hallway, the Doctor wasn't about and this unsettled her. She looked around and studied the walls; countless children's drawings smothered the red wall paper, two sets of stairs were to her right, one going up and the other going down. She wondered, at first, whether the doctor had gone down to the basement as she heard a loud shuffling noise coming from below her feet. She moved forward and peered into the gloom, the noise happened again but there was no light, no glow of a screwdriver, just the shuffling.

"That 'ill be the cat."

Amy jumped back, slightly startled at the new voice. She looked up to see a young girl sitting on the ascending stairs; she had light red hair and freckles and wore a pair of scruffy denim jeans and a hoodie. The little girl sniffed and held out her hand through the banister.

"I'm Laura."

Amy took her hand and gently shook it.

"Amy. Nice hair." She motioned to gently waterfall of auburn curls, which reached Laura's shoulder.

She sniffed again, "Cheers, I like yours too. Red heads are the best." A light giggle escaped her lips.

The two shared a slightly uncomfortable silence before the young girl spoke again-

"So, why are you 'ere? You part of that asylum lot?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Asylum?"

Laura said nothing but motioned towards a door at the end of the corridor which was slightly ajar. Amy took a few steps forward and listened;

"_An asylum is no place for a thirteen year old, William!"_ a man shouted, with what sounded like a cockney accent.

"_I understand your concern, Giles, but I can assure you that the girl will be taken perfect care of."_ An aristocratic and slightly calmer voice spoke.

Amy turned back to the young girl on the stairs who spoke-

"There 'ere for Alice. The nutty one in the attic."

Amy frowned, "She lives here?"

"Yeah."

"Well that isn't a nice way to talk about one of your friends." She said, crossing her arms.

Laura laughed lightly and shrugged, "She aint my friend, wouldn't go near 'er with a ten foot barge pole!"

Amy nodded slowly, "Why?"

"'Cause she's insane. Killed poor Charlotte, she did." Laura turned thoughtful, "Thirteen years old, an' already a murderer. How 'bout that?"

A voice came from the room opposite-

"_Laura? You playin'?"_

Laura stood and adjusted her hoodie, "Yeah!" She turned to Amy, "Nice to meet ya!" and with that she was gone and Amy was left alone to listen to the shouts coming from the room beside her.

After a few minutes, Amy had edged closer to the door. So when it slammed open she stumbled, a tall man in a suit stood directly in front of her.

"You one of mine?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"Of course you are. Come on!"

And without such as an uttered word from her, he dragged her up the stairs with the other man following close behind, muttering that they couldn't do this and something about children's rights, to which the man who still had hold of Amy's wrist replied-

"That murderer is not a child!"

The rest of the short journey was silent, with the odd noise emanating from a creaking floorboard. When the three of them came to the attic floor a shiver made its way up Amy's spine; this place was beyond creepy, the wooden walls were painted a dull blue and the floorboards matched, because of this an eerie glow was cast over the three of them as they made their way towards the single door at the other end of the hall.

Amy raised a questioning eyebrow as the owner of the orphanage stared at the door, almost as though he were afraid.

"That's supposed to be locked."

Amy's lips quirked up a little. That must have been where The Doctor had gotten to.

)()()()()()()(

"Beautiful place to grow up." The bow-tie wearing man spoke softly as he leant beside the window.

Alice quirked her head to the side; anyone else who had just unlocked her door and had wandered in would have ended up either injured or, in the most serious of cases, dead. She remembered Charlotte and how the thing had killed her, why wasn't it angry now? Why wasn't it attacking this man?

For, it was never her. No. Never her.

She scoffed quietly, "You are wrong, sir. It is, in fact, a lonely and desolate place to live. It always will be."

The Doctor turned before speaking cheerfully—

"With a view like that?" He gestured to the maze of different streets, their lamps glowing in the light mist, behind the town stood mountains, shaded in a blue haze.

Alice merely smiled.

"Why are you here?"

The sincerity of her question caught him of guard, that much was obvious to the thirteen year old.

The man made to answer but the door of the room suddenly burst open. A tall, pretty red-haired girl stepped in. She placed her hands on her hips.

"So this is where you got to?"

The accent was unfamiliar to Alice but she kept back a frown as the girl turned to her, a smile on her lips.

"Hello," She said warmly, "You must be Alice."

Alice didn't answer, instead she turned to the only person she knew in the room. She looked past the taller man in the suit and cape and towards the owner of the orphanage.

"I have never had a visitor. Not a single one. Why do I now find three strangers in my room, uninvited?"

The man visibly gulped for there was fire behind the girl's eyes. Fire and frustration.

The rest of her face kept completely still and innocent, however, and The Doctor observed her as she stood.

"I want everybody out." Her voice didn't waver, "I want everybody gone, please."

Amy shared a nervous look with her companion. She took a sudden step back as Alice's voice become loud with anger—

"Out!" She demanded, "Everyone, now!"

The taller, prouder man- William?- stepped forward, evidently not fazed by the teenagers outburst.

"Now, girl." He took her shoulders, "Enough of this."

"I would warn you, _William,"_ She hissed his name, "I am not a patient person."

She spoke each word separately as though it was its own sentence as her anger grew.

William looked very taken aback, for there was no way that she could have known his name.

"Girl." He growled after composing himself.

But Alice was far from done, she turned to Amy—

"Amelia Jessica Pond. _Like a name in a fairy tale._" She mimicked The Doctor before turning to the man himself, "Rose Tyler. Martha Jones. Donna Noble. River Song- you liked her, didn't you?" She paused for a matter of seconds before sighing, "There, have I impressed you enough? Will you leave now?"

The Doctor knelt in front of her., a mix of confusion, adoration and anger painted on his features.

"How did you know their names?"

Alice scoffed, "You'd say that I am gifted. But it is not a gift, far from it."

"Stop this madness!" William scolded.

"It is not madness, sir! It is me, who I am! Will no one learn to accept it? I do not deserve to be tied up and kept like an animal! I am sane! I have forever been sane!" (She stood and stepped towards the asylum worker) "How can you sleep when it becomes dark? All of those people that you keep-"

"I help those people!"

"It is not help, it is a hindrance! Those people are misjudged! You kill the ones that you are unable to help, do you not?"

Amy watched the scene with surprised eyes as the young girl pointed a thin finger towards William's face.

"Know this! I will not be leaving with you today! I would rather hang myself from the rafters than become a slave to my own darkened mind! It will not happen and you will leave now!"

William faltered before nodding his goodbyes and hurrying from the room.

The remaining three visitors stood, utterly stunned and in silence as Alice wandered over to the round window and took her place in the chair next to it. She clasped her hands together on her lap.

"You're right." She said distantly, "The view can be quite amusing."

Amy leant forward and glanced through the dirty glass- William was running from the building like a mouse would run from a cat.

Alice smirked as her dark eyes followed his retreating form.


	4. Girl In The Attic, Woman In The Basement

**Seeker**

**AN: **** Thank-you to both kie1993 and Merry Wanderer Of The Night for reviewing chapter three.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Amy cast her eyes over to The Doctor, who had stayed completely still after young Alice's outburst. She studied him; his lips seemed to be moving ever so slightly as he ran through all of the possibilities that could have caused the most recent event. She stepped forward, her damp hair falling ungracefully around her shoulders.

"Doctor, what-"

But he cut her off; bringing his hand up- halting her. He was quiet for a few more seconds before he slowly allowed his gaze to fall on Alice, who seemed to have forgotten that the group were even in her presence still. That was, until she spoke up, her voice quiet and distant—

"Have I scared you, Timelord?"

Amy glanced at her; the grey in her eyes had intensified as she stared coldly into the distance of the shanty-like town.

"Uhh," Giles spoke up, "We should all go." He glanced from Amy to The Doctor before settling his eyes on the thirteen year old, "Alice?"

Her head snapped in his direction. He continued—

"We are going to leave you alone, is that alright?" He spoke as one would to a five year old, Amy noticed.

"Yes." The Doctor said, "We're going now."

To Amy, he didn't really seem as though he was actually still in the room; his voice was… distant. He was still thinking, she realised.

"Amy? Let's get back."

Amy looked around the room quickly, slightly confused.

"But-"

"No, Pond." The Timelord replied sternly, "We're going, now."

And with that, he sauntered from the room. Giles followed him before Amy- stumbling slightly in bewilderment- left too. She was almost through the door when Alice called her back. Cautiously, Amy turned back.

"Yes?"

The young girl was stood now; her petite frame leant slightly against the grubby wall.

"Don't wait too long before you go back," She scoffed slightly and shrugged, "I suppose the he misses you."

Amy frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rory." Alice stated simply.

Amy froze for a second.

Rory.

Her fiancé, Rory.

Her Rory.

Was it bad that it had slipped her mind that he was marrying him in the morning… sort of?

His name graced her lips for a few mere seconds before she made to look up at the girl. Alice had moved however to a typewriter in the corner. Her elbow rested on the desk as she continually pressed the 'A' key. Without looking up, she raised her hand and pointed a slim finger toward the door just as The Doctor called—

"Amy!"

"Yeah…" Amy began, her eyes fixed on the teen, "Coming!"

She left the room. Leaving Giles to lock the door behind her.

**)()()()()()(**

**)()()()()(**

**)()()()()()()(**

_Thirteen years ago._

"Found her wandering the streets, sir. She hasn't spoken since we brought her in. Vicious one, though; went for Anderson's throat as he brought her tea."

Captain Willis said nothing as he spied the bedraggled woman through the glass. She had curled into a ball in the corner after destroying the small box room. She wore a long, white nightgown with a loose bodice, her dirty black hair showed signs of once being tied back, although most had now fallen past her shoulders in thick dreads. She seemed like the normal mad-woman. That was, until he noticed something out of place- her pettitness was spoiled by a bulge below the ribs.

"She's pregnant." He murmured, "Simons?"

Simons scratched at his lower lip.

"Yes, sir. We would have left her but for… obvious reasons."

Willis nodded, catching the woman's gaze. Something startled him then. He became so terrified, in fact, that he jolted backwards, his eyes wild before consoling himself slightly. His lower lip still trembled as he called for—

"Anderson!"

The younger, blonde, soldier stumbled through the doorway quickly. His neck was raw with painful-looking scratches, some of which bled slightly.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want a name by sunrise."

"But, sir-"

"A name! Get me her name, anyway you can!"

Simons spoke up then—

"Sir, with all due respect, she's heavily pregnant."

"Well," Willis raised his eyebrows, feigning care, "You'll have to be extra careful, won't you?"

Simons faltered for a second before nodding.

"Aye, sir."

"And Anderson?"

"Sir?"

"For god's sake get yourself cleaned up!"

With that, he left the room. His heavy steps echoed down the hallway.

Anderson rubbed his neck.

"What'd you suppose is eating him?" He hissed, hitting a tender spot with his palm.

"Not a clue." Came his answer, before Simons made to leave the room, "We'll begin once you've seen the medic." There was a hint of regret in his voice as he let Anderson out.

With a last look at the woman in the cell, the younger man left and made his way up the dimly lit hall.

"Poor bugger."

**I know it's a little shorter than other chapters, I'll try to keep them a little longer.**

**Remember, the quicker you review the quicker I'll update. Utterly shameless…**


End file.
